Before she wore black
by Jazz Lolipop
Summary: Theirs was not a love that would cause thousands to die. It was much, much more than that.  Hector/Andromache


_Theirs was not a love that would cause thousands to die._

_It was much, much more than that._

On the eve of my wedding to a stranger I remembered what I had been told all my life. The marriage of a Princess had little to do with her and even less to do with love.

Was I resentful? Did I hate my father for arranging it?

I did not know my father. He was my king before he was my father. I saw him occasionally, spoke to him rarely and was spoken to by him almost never.

My mother told me I was lucky. Hector of Troy was a powerful warrior, a respected Prince and a good man. At ten years my senior he was a young bridegroom by most standards.

The delegation from Troy had arrived three days before the wedding. Dressed in a fine white robe with turquoise silk edged with silver draped around me I watched as my future husband approached the dais. The eldest Prince of Troy bowed to my father who clapped his shoulder and threw his arms around him. "Welcome! Welcome to Thebe Prince Hector." My mother led me by the hand towards the men. "This is my daughter Andromache."

I raised my eyes from the marble floor and was met by the most vibrant gaze I had ever seen. Deep brown eyes that blazed from a tanned face. "I am honoured to meet you Prince Hector." I murmured.

"The honour is mine Princess." He said smiling. My lips smiled back of their own accord.

No. I was not resentful of my fate. I could be happy with this man. At the time I had no idea how happy I would be, happier than I could ever have imagined.

I sat next to Prince Hector at the feast that night stealing glances at him and sometimes catching him watching me back. I realised that all night I had eaten nothing. I popped a morsel of salty sweet pork into my mouth.

"I have a gift for you." He said quietly.

I looked at him, "You have already given us so many treasures." I said thinking of the perfumes, vases and richly worked cloth the Trojans had brought with them.

"This is from me personally." He explained. "Not from Troy." He handed me a silk wrapped package. Inside was a dazzling bracelet; silver filigree pieces held together by three rows of alternating red and blue beads of coral.

"It is beautiful." I said putting it on my wrist. Hector very gently fastened the clasp his calloused fingertips brushing my skin. "Thank you." I breathed watching the firelight glance off the shining metal.

"I hope," he began looking carefully at the table, "I hope that I… That we…"

A part of me was amused to see the mighty Hector lost for words but I appreciated the sentiment. "I know." I said bravely taking his hand. He squeezed my fingers tenderly and then turned to his companion who had been attempting to speak to him for some time.

Hector was everything I had been told. A skilled horseman he could tame the fiercest beast with ease. I watched him ride with his friends from a window in the palace. The respect he commanded from my father, an exceptionally proud man, told me that he was a powerful Prince. In the few short hours that we had together I found him to be intelligent, understanding and thoughtful. He drew conversation from me easily, listened to my opinions without mocking me for being a woman as my brothers did and responded with his own well thought out views.

I respected him. In a few days I liked him and I began to hope that given time I could love him. Occasionally I dared to dream he may grow love me in return.

The morning of the wedding dawned bright and clear. The sky was achingly blue and a soft breeze danced through the city. I was sat in front of my mirror while women like so many coloured butterflies fluttered around me, dressing my hair with flowers, fastening beaten silver necklaces around my throat, dabbing perfume behind my ears, lining my eyes with kohl, placing a silver tiara inlaid with shimmering mother of pearl on my curls. I put Hectors bracelet around my wrist. Finally they placed a gauzy veil, fine as mist, over my head. I was ready.

"There is no need to be afraid." My sister-in-law said.

"I am not." I said taking one last look at my room. I would not be returning. "Troy is a beautiful city they say. I am not sad to go there." I would miss Thebe. I knew I would but I had been kept in the palace all my life only going out for religious ceremonies. I did not really know Thebe well enough to weep for it. I hoped that marriage would give me more freedom.

"I meant of the wedding night." She said in a hushed voice. I did not look at her. I could imagine the small snide grin painting her features. I did not answer but kept walking.

I smiled as the high priest placed my hand in Hector's and pronounced me his wife and he my husband. Hector lifted the hem of my veil and very gently brushed his lips against my mine.

I stood at the window fretfully tapping my fingers against the stone staring at the stars. Hector entered the room but I was too anxious to look around. He stood behind me; I could feel his warmth close to my skin. I turned to find myself only a breath away from him. "I'm scared." I whispered one hand on his arm.

Tentatively Hector grazed the backs of his fingers along the curve of my jaw. "I'll tell you a secret." He said just as quietly as me, "I am a little scared too." Very slowly I pressed my lips to his. Hector wound his arm around my waist.

Sunshine warmed my back and I opened my eyes lazily. My head was resting on Hector's shoulder his hand stroking my hair that streamed down my back. "Good morning." I whispered. Hector mumbled sleepily and pulled me closer. "It's a beautiful day." I said. Hector lazily opened one eye.

"Will you be sad to leave?" he asked.

"Tell me of Troy." I insisted.

Hector smiled. "It's a magnificent city surrounded by the strongest walls. The buildings lead up like steps to the palace. It's beautiful, all sandy stone and fantastic statues. There are gardens filled with flowers; it is as though it is summer all year round. From the palace you can see the ocean on one side and on the other there are the mountains reaching up to touch the heavens. I want you to like it there."

I traced a faint scar on his shoulder and smiled. "I think I will. You make it sound like the most beautiful city in the world."

"I think so." Hector said and I could see that in his mind he was already back at his home walking the wide streets and watching the sea shimmer like sapphires.

I knelt before my father focussing on keeping my back straight and my eyes on the floor. "You are a Princess of Troy now, but you will always be a daughter of Thebe. May the gods bless you in your new life."

Heartfelt, father, I thought, you could forgive someone for thinking that you even knew who I was, that you even cared for me, saw me as anything more than a way of expanding your own influence.

I stood. My mother embraced me, "You have done your duty, Andromache, now make some happiness out of your life." She whispered. I squeezed her back blinking back a few tears.

Hector took me by the hand and led me aboard the ship that would take me to my new home.

I had never been on a ship before. I loved the soft swish of the water under the prow and the playful breeze that tugged on the hems of my robes and pulled strands of my hair out of the plait hanging down my back. I deftly loosened the ribbon that held it back and let my curls flutter backwards like a flag.

Hector placed his hands on the wooden rail encircling me in his arms. "Look!" he said resting his chin on my shoulder so that he was on eye level with me. I followed the line of his arm towards a smudge on the horizon. "Troy is just around that bay."

"Will you stay next to me?" I asked shyly. "Will you show me Troy?" Hector kissed my cheek and stayed. I leant back, my head resting comfortably between his strong shoulder and his neck as we sailed closer to his home.

The only serving girl I had on the ship with me had spent the first day of the voyage flirting with the sailors and the rest of the journey groaning on her bunk below decks. I peered into the mirror in the gloom carefully applying kohl around my dark eyes. Hector stood behind me very tenderly combing the long curls that fell about my shoulders. "You look beautiful." He whispered.

"Will they think I am good enough for you?" I asked my reflection placing the golden laurel in my hair.

"Will they think _I_ am good enough for _you_?" he joked back. I glanced at his reflection in the mirror; he was resplendent in his shining armour and blue cloak.

The chariot rolled closer to the great wooden gates. The cheering resounding from behind them almost deafened me. As the gates creaked open I reflexively grabbed his hand holding the reins. Hector smiled and stroked the back of my hand with his thumb. I gazed around in wonder at Hector's beautiful city. Petals rained down from the roofs, women danced to tambourines and sang, priests praised Apollo in ringing voices. Everyone was smiling at me as they watched us drive past. I beamed and waved at two little girls peeking around their mother's skirts. Their faces split into twin grins and they waved back enthusiastically. Hector laughed, "It is the most beautiful city!" I called into his ear over the shouts of joy. Hector's smile grew, if possible, even wider.

King Priam and Queen Hercuba stood at the top of the steps of the palace to greet us. The King embraced his son and I could see his proud love shining in his eyes. Hector was the hope and future of the city. Hector took my hand and led me up the steps. "Princess Andromache." The king said kissing my cheeks, "Welcome to Troy my daughter."

I smiled. The Queen stepped forward and embraced me also, "I am so pleased to meet you." She said in her soft, musical voice "I hope you will soon feel at home." She drew back, "Hector, take Andromache to your chambers, I am sure you both wish to rest after such a long journey." I was grateful, for I did feel suddenly exhausted.

Our chambers were breathtaking, light and airy with exquisite furniture and a large silken bed with linen drapes. I stood in the centre of the room taking everything in Hector leant against the wall and watched me learn my new home. The ivy covered balcony looked out over the glinting waves just as he had promised thousands of tiny mirrors winking in the sun as far as the eye could see. I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him suddenly, he smiled against my lips in surprise. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." I said and I knew he knew that I meant more than just the rooms.

The feast that night was long filled with lengthy speeches and much praise for the sun god. I had always honoured the gods but Priam put oracles before common sense. Yet another priest stood up and recounted yet more seemingly ordinary events and then explaining why they meant peace and prosperity and a fruitful marriage for me and Hector. They told the King what he wanted to hear.

I sat that night at my new armoire pulling pins out of my hair letting it fall about me like a chestnut mantle. "Do you ever think that perhaps an eagle flying in the east is just an eagle?" I asked.

Hector looked up at me, "My father puts much store by what the priests say." He said looking troubled, "He would go to war if they told him the gods willed it or he might banish a son or a daughter. If ever a priest is bribed I fear my father would not notice. They hold such power over him."

I sighed. "You do not believe in oracles?" I asked.

"I do not believe in allowing a bird in the sky change my actions on the ground."

I rose and hugged him, "You will make a fine, wise king one day Hector."

After two months in Troy I had memorised the palace. Hector took me on tours of the city showing me the fine stores, workshops, temples. At night we stood on the balcony and he taught me the constellations so that my eye soon became adapt at finding the patterns in the star strewn sky. Then he left. On a peace envoy to a city further inland.

On the first night I spent alone since the wedding I lay awake unable to sleep. I rose and wrapped myself in a soft linen robe. I gazed out at the sea pale under the bright moon. This is ridiculous! I told myself. I have slept alone for seventeen years and now after a mere two months I cannot sleep without my husband?

For weeks I slept no more than two hours at a time. When night fell I padded on silent feet through the silent halls the warm air thick like soup. The moon hung from the sky like a giant pearl bathing everything in blue light. A group of riders clattered into the stables and swung themselves down onto the floor small clouds of dirt settling on their leather shoes. Their silhouettes sharp against the pale stone of the walls. The leader ran his hand through his hair in a wonderfully familiar motion. "Hector!" I called out delightedly running towards him.

He turned towards the sound his face a picture of surprise. I leapt into his arms, with lightening reflexes Hector caught me and laughing spun me around. I pressed my lips to his kissing his mouth, his cheeks, his beard. He was home. "I've missed you so!" I said breathless.

Hector chuckled, "Really? I couldn't tell!"

That night I slept soundly wrapped in Hector's arms. We slumbered until the hot noon sun baked the bed in light. Hector was still asleep when I woke. Very lightly I traced his features with a finger. He blinked blearily up at me and smiled. "I love you." I whispered. "I do. I love with all my heart."

Hector grinned radiantly. Leaning up on his elbows he caught my lower lip between his. "I often wondered what my mysterious betrothed princess would be like. I hoped you'd be kind, I hoped you'd be clever, I hoped we would be able to find something to talk about. I thought I wouldn't mind if you were pretty too." he kissed my face gently between each statement, "In my wildest dreams I could never have imagined you to be so beautiful, so wise, so perfect. You complete me in every way possible. I love you. I will always love you."

Never in all my life had I known such perfect happiness, such bliss. We were thrown on life's path together by fate, but we fell in love by choice. And I would not have chosen any other to share my life with.

A/N The title is inspired by the painting by Lord Frederick Leighton; Captive Andromache.


End file.
